The Second Love
by jennybecca
Summary: Hermione has to make a choice between two loves. Snape and Draco are both after her attention but only one can win it. Which will be the winner? COMPLETED!
1. Strange Encounters

The Second Love

Hermione has to make a choice between two loves. Snape and Draco are both after her attention but only one can win it. Which will be the winner?

Disclaimer: I do not own any other this except for the plot. I wish I was JK so I could say I do. But I'm not so I don't.

Rating: M for later chapters

It was my first day of seventh year. I was the first one out of the carriage. I looked back to see Harry and Ginny come out holding hands. They had gotten very close over the summer and were now dating. We had lost Ron over the summer to Voldemort but were making the best of it. We missed him. I missed him more then the others since he was my first love. First and only so far but hopefully not my last. It was hard to start school without him.

I watched as Harry and Ginny gave each other a small kiss and she ran off to find some of her friends for the Ravenclaw house. He came up to me and kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"Well shall we?" He asked holding out his hand so we could enter the school together.

"Yes that would be great. I have to find Professor Snape as soon as we get in there. We're supposed to talk about me being his apprentice. I hope he is nicer this year," I said knowing was a wasted dream. At the moment Draco came up to us.

"We should go find Snape so we can get this over with. Lets go," he said grabbing my arm. We were head boy and girl. Being Heads we had to be an apprentice to the same teacher and he wanted Snape which meant I would have to put up with him too.

"Ouch Draco your hurting me," I said cringing in pain as he was grabbing my arm very forcefully.

"Oh come off it you know you like it. Anyways were there now. You knock," he said leaning against the wall beside the door.

"You're a lazy git you know that," I said matter of factly. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. From inside came a soft "Come in." I opened the door and Draco pushed past me and sat in front of Snape desk leaving the set next to him open. I glared at Draco as I sat next to him and waited for Snape to start talking.

"Ahh, good you two remembered to come. Now as my apprentices I will have you guys do cleaning and helping me make potions when it is needed. Now Miss Granger you will be mostly potion making since you are good at it. But I warn you that if you mess up you will be cleaning the whole year and you will have to explain to the person taking the potion why it was made wrong. Now Mr. Malfoy I actually have a job for you right now. Please both of you follow me. You might be able to help him with Miss Granger."

We went to his private lab on the other side of his chambers, (Which were all silver and green) and sat on the chairs he had offered to us.

"Ok now you two will have to get this done before they say your names at the dinner so work fast please," he said handing us a potions book and showing us the ingredients. I was glad to see it was not a very hard potion because as soon as Snape left Draco sat in a chair and did nothing the whole time.

"Well Granger get to work," he said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Lazy, stupid, basturd," I said under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Draco asked looking over at me smirking because he actually knew what I said and was just playing stupid. This is a weird thing to say because usually he doesn't have to play.

"What? No I didn't say anything. So Malfoy why did you want to be with Snape? You hate potions," I said looking over at him and blushing at the fact that he was still smiling at me.

"Well Snape is my head of house and he is the best teacher in the school after all. It has nothing to do with liking or disliking potions. After all I think he will have me cleaning most of the time," he was still watching me but I was unsure as to why. I had started work on the potion when Draco stood up and walked up so he was standing behind me. "So Hermione why did you agree to let me pick Snape when you hate him?"

To this I had no answer because I was really unsure why I didn't try to fight the fact. "I wouldn't say I really hate Snape. I dislike the way he treats Harry and me but that is just how he is. Actually I think he is a smart man," I said blushing as Draco put his hand on my arm. I finished putting all the ingredients into the potion and started to stir it. I set the timer and then turned around to face Draco. He had a weird look on his face and being overly nice to me.

"So where is your Weasel friend? I didn't see him come in with you and Pothead today," he said clearly not realizing that it was a touch subject. It was a good thing Harry wasn't there because he probably would have gone off on him.

"Umm… Ron died over the summer. Voldemort killed him," I said a tear coming to my eye. I turned so Draco couldn't see it and wiped my eye so it wouldn't go any further.

"Oh umm… That explains a lot. You guys fought Voldemort again over the summer? What are you guys crazy? You're lucky you're not all dead," he said looking over at me. I heard him start to walk away. At that second the bell starting ringing for the potion being done.

"Can you hand me the veils over there?" I asked holding out my hand. I was surprised when I actually got what I asked for but only said thank you. I started to fill the veils and finished them quickly. "Well should we get going to the Great Hall then?" I asked looking at Draco who for some reason had a sad face. "Something wrong?" I asked wondering if the emotion was real or if he was just being his normal self.

"Huh? Oh no there's nothing wrong. I was just thinking," he said not telling anymore then that. I decided not to ask. "Well lets get going, don't want to be late for our big debut now do we," he said holding out his arm for me to take.

I'm not sure why but I took his arm and we walked to the Great Hall and waited for Dumbledore to call our names and we walked in still arm in arm. He kissed me on the cheek and then walked to the other side of the hall to his table as I went to mine. "Hey sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" I asked Harry ignoring his funny look.

"Umm Hermione what the bloody hell was that all about? Why did he kiss you?" Harry asked sounding a lot like Ron at the moment. "Well he is kind of nice when he wants to be and he acted truly sorry when I told him Ron died," I said before I realized what I was saying. "Hermione are you CRAZY! This is Draco Malfoy were talking about here. Malfoy is never nice. He is planning something. I just wish I knew what it was," Harry said looking over his shoulder at Draco.

At the end of dinner we all went back to our dorms and me to my private room on the outside of Gryffindor Tower. It was connected to the common room so I could still go in there whenever I wanted which was nice. I even had my own password. It was nice. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow I was so tired.


	2. Living with Snape?

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I wish though.

AN: Thanks to for the great reviews. This is my first story so I'm trying my best but I think you guys are being overly kind. Thanks Much!

I awoke early the next morning. I decided to get a shower before first class started. I was hoping that my apprenticeship class with Snape was later in the day so I had time to talk with Harry before I had to put up with Draco and Snape for 3 hours. After I got done with my shower I went into the Gryffindor common room and noticed that Harry was not up yet.

I decided to sneak up to Harry's dorm and wake him so we could talk. I knew he was hiding something I just wasn't sure what. As I walked up the stairs I ran into to Neville and Seamus walking down the stairs. "Oh hey guys. Is Harry up yet?" I asked blushing a little at the thought of them knowing I was after Harry.

"Umm yeah he was actually up all night. Ginny's in there with him though. That girl doesn't know when to shut up sometimes I swear," Seamus said looking back up to where the room is.

"Hmm not sure how well that would go over if I went up there then. Well if you see him will you tell him I'm looking for him?" I asked looking at Seamus with a smile. "Well I've got to go. I'll talk to you two later," I said leaving them on the stairs. I went to the door to my room, said the password, and walked inside. 'Hmm… Harry and Ginny together, who would have thought that one,' I thought to myself looking at the door on the other side of my room. I decide to go see if breakfast was out yet so I could get my schedule from Professor McGonagall.

As I left the room I pulled out my new potions book and started to read as I walked. Not watching where I was going I ran into something hard. At first I thought it was a wall but then I realized it was person. "Oh I'm sorry, all my fault," I said as I looked to see who I had run into. "Oh it's you, I mean I'm sorry sir I didn't see you."

"Well maybe next time you should watch where you are going instead of having your nose in a book," Professor Snape said looking at me with a strange smile on his face. "Actually Miss Granger I was on my way to your room. I need to talk to you before our first class today but without Mr. Malfoy," He said still giving me a creepy smile that I wasn't really sure about.

"Umm… Ok do you want to talk now? I was just going to get my schedule anyways," I said looking at Snape not sure what to think. I mean why would he want to talk to me alone when Draco and I were supposed to work on everything together.

"Yes I think that would be fine. I will get a plate of food sent to my room so you can have your breakfast since I think you will miss it and I actually have your schedule with me," he said reaching into a pocket of his robes to find it. He pulled it out and handed it to me. I looked over my schedule as we walked to his office and let out a small sigh as I saw the first 3 hours of my day would be spent with Draco and Snape. "Lovely," I said under my breath. It was going to be a long year.

As we made it to his office he had me sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. "Miss Granger since you would be working with Mr. Malfoy and I for the first three hours of your day I thought it better that you and Mr. Malfoy got to know each other better. I talked it over with the head master and he thought it would be a good idea if you and Mr. Malfoy shared quarters from now on. You will be moved to the dungeons. The head boys and girls rooms for Slytherin are connected and have there own common room unlike Gryffindor. You will be moved there now actually. I will show you where it is. The password is "pigswallow." Be sure to remember that for I will not tell you again and it will not be change unless another student gets a hold of it," He said standing and walking towards the door.

"Wait what do you mean I'm moving in with Draco? I don't want to live with that git. I have to work with him isn't that bad enough?" I said before I had thought my words through. I did not like this idea at all. "I know enough about Draco to be able to work with him. I really don't think I need to live with him," I said hoping Snape would see my side of things.

"Well Draco thinks it's a great idea. And personally Miss Granger I don't care what you think. It was either live with Draco or live with me. So just be happy you got off easy," He said smirking. I almost think he would have rathered I moved in with him.

"Umm sir did you just say that it was either Draco or you? How do you fit into this? I mean wouldn't it look bad to have a student living with you?" I asked almost laughing at the thought.

"I fit into this if you must know because you will also be working with me since I am your teacher. And as for a student living with a teacher as an apprentice it would not be the first time that has happened," he said smiling and walking out the door into his class room.

"Now wait just a minute, I never heard of anything like that. If its true then I would rather live with you then with Draco Malfoy." As soon as I had said that I knew I would come to regret it. And as I'm sure you well know I did because Snape looked back at me and gave me a smile bet no one has ever seen before.

"Well if that is what you truly want then that it what you will get. I have a bedroom set up for you. I thought that was what you would choose. After all you are the smart witch of your age. Follow me; I will show you to your new room," he said walking down the hall to his privet chambers.

We went into his chambers and he showed me to my room which was decorated in red and gold. "It's Gryffindor colors. What made you so sure that I would come here?" I asked looking back at him. He had all my bags in his hands and was walking into my room. He sat the bags on my bed and looked back at me.

"I didn't. I just had this set up for just in case. Your room in the Slytherin chambers looks the same," he said. "Now let's go back to my office I have one more thing to talk to you about," he said walking out of the room. I took one last look at my room before I left. I was unsure of what was really happening right now and not really sure if I wanted to know.


	3. Breakfast Finally

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I was JK but alas I am not. So I own nothing but the Plot.

AN: Thanks again to all my reviewers. I should be updating everyday sometimes 2 times a day until I leave for Florida in two weeks. Hope you like.

As I walked out into the hall I saw black robes go around a corner. I ran to catch up not knowing that he had stopped to wait for me. I ran right into Snape with a load thud and fell on to the ground. I stood up rubbing my bottom from falling on the hard rock floor.

"Will you watch where you're going and no running in the school. Ten points from Gryffindor," he said giving that same smile he was giving a while back.

"Sorry sir. I didn't realize you had stopped to wait for me. Umm… sir what exactly do you need to talk to me about that cannot involve Draco?" I asked following behind him at a safe pace. We went into his office and he offered me a chair. "Thanks," I said still waiting for an answer. He walked around the front of his desk and made a plate of bacon appear and offered me some. "Umm… No thanks sir," I said wondering why he was stalling. He sat in his chair and ate a piece of bacon and then spoke.

"As you well know Mr. Malfoy has trouble with potions. I would like you to become his tutor. Each week I will give you a new potion to teach him and then help him make. I will be testing each of the potions on a student in one of my classes so make sure you make it right. Understand?" he said smirking

"Yes sir," I grumbled. "May I go to breakfast now sir?" I asked beginning to get hungry and needed to talk to Harry.

"Yes, but Miss Granger I ask you to keep the fact that we are now living together a secret and I will ask Mr. Malfoy to do the same. We don't need the other students to get the wrong idea," he said walking towards the door. He opened the door for me and as I walked out I could feel his eyes on my back.

I was hopping Harry was at breakfast and not still in his bed with Ginny. I could tell him the strange turn of events without having to worry he would tell someone else. I was still unsure how I had ended up living with Snape but knew I would have to make the best of it.

I walked into the Great Hall and saw Harry sitting with Neville, Ginny, and Seamus. I went and sat on the other side of Harry. "Can I talk to you in private please?" I asked him grabbing some toast and bacon and standing back up.

"Umm… yeah sure. Where are we going?" Harry asked looking confused. He stood up and grabbed a piece of toast and followed me out of the Great Hall. "We are actually going to my new room, but Harry you have to swear not to tell anyone where it is at. I'm embarrassed enough by the fact," I said walking down the steps into the dungeons. I walked to the doors that lead to Snape's chambers and said the password and went inside. "Hey wait Hermione what are you thinking? This is Snape's rooms. You don't live down here," Harry said looking even more confused then before.

"Actually I do. See this is my room," I said walking in the Red and Gold decorated room. "Its nice I think just in the wrong part of the school. Snape thought that it would be better if I lived with either him or Malfoy so I could get to know them better. I was stupid and said I would rather live with him then Malfoy so here I am living with a Professor that I despise. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to live here," I said sitting on my bed and using my wand to unpack all my stuff. Harry was looking at me like I was crazy and had no idea what I was saying. I started to laugh at the look on his face. "You look like Ron doing that. Merlin I miss him. Harry do you think I made the right choice or should I say I want to live with Malfoy?" I asked hopping I hadn't made him sad mentioning Ron.

He cocked his head to one said and looked at me in disbelief. "Personally I feel bad for you. I know you don't want to live with either of them do you? I think you should stay with Snape. It would be smarter then going with Malfoy. I mean he was already hitting on you yesterday, who knows what would happen if you went to live with him. Anyways it might be worth it living with Snape," he said smirking. I couldn't believe what he was saying and was wondering if I was hearing him wrong.

"Worth it how exactly? And I swear that if you say anything sick I will hit you," I said looking at Harry and giving a small laugh. "Well think about it. You living with Snape can get you the answers to all him quizzes for me. It can also help you get better at potions, not that you need to or anything. But anyways think of it. You can help me pass double potions so I can get into auror training. Please Hermione, well not give me the answers really but just help me pass the stupid class. Will you do that for me?" Harry asked with a gleam in his eye. I could tell he really wanted this but I was unsure of what to do. "I'm not sure I will have time. I already have to tutor Malfoy. I promise I will try and help you. If you do need my help just come to Snape's class room and ask for me but make sure you try and do some of the stuff yourself. You're going to have to know it if you want to become and auror," I said looking him over. He has lost weight since Ron had died and he was still holding he uneaten toast. "Harry, are you going to eat that?" I asked pointing to his hand. "Oh yeah umm no I'm not. Do you want it?" He asked holding it out to me. "No you should eat it. You look like you need to eat. You're so pale. Are you feeling alright Harry?" I asked looking at him and walked towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. I heard the door close in the living area of Snape's chambers and swore under my breath. "Come on lets go I'm might get in trouble for having you here. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about this," I said grabbing Harry's hand and walking into the living room. I saw Snape go into the kitchen and walked towards the door.

"Its no use trying to sneak him back out Miss Granger. I saw you come in with him earlier. I told you not to tell anyone but since it was just Potter I will let it go but I am still taking ten points from Gryffindor. Now you better go eat you have a long day ahead of you," He said his back turned to me the whole time. "Yes sir," I said leaving the room Harry's hand still in mine. As we made it back to the Great Hall I let go of Harry's hand and went to sit at the table. I ate my breakfast quickly and listened to Neville and Seamus talk about Quidditch as Harry and Ginny made kissy faces to each other. The bell rang a few minutes later and I told everyone I would see them later as Draco came up behind me.

"Shall we?" He asked giving that famous Malfoy smirk. "Might as well," I said not taking his offered arm. "Malfoy, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? I mean I'm still the big know it all I've always been," I said wondering what had changed. We made it all the way to Snape class before I got an answer.

"I like you Hermione. I think you would do the Malfoy family justice. You are smart enough to be a Malfoy and you're not scared of Voldemort, which is good because to be a Malfoy you cannot be scared of him," Draco said still smirking as he opened the door to Snape's class and went inside. "Wait a minute why are you talking like we are getting married or something? I never said I liked you back Malfoy," I said stating the obvious. I was hopping Draco wouldn't take that the wrong way. He decided to be conceded about it.

"Oh don't worry you will like me in time I am sure of that," he said giving a real smile this time. He winked at me and then walked into Snape's office so he could find out what we were to do today. I followed him and sat in the chair next to him and waited for orders.


	4. Explosions

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. I can dream can't I?

AN: Really-A-Dopey-1, ThePendulumsPromise, Muse-Ninka, Lana Manckir, purplewonder You guys are the best and far to kind. Thanks for reading and liking. Keep reviewing and have a great day!

Snape was looking into the fire place and not paying much attention to anything else. Draco give a small cough to see if that would get his attention but it didn't do any good. I mouthed for Draco to tap him on the shoulder and he just shook his head no. So I decided to do it. I stood up and taped him on the shoulder getting more of a reaction then I was expecting. Snape stood fast and pulled out his wand and turned smacking me in the face. "Miss Granger, Why did you sneak up on me like that?" He said practically foaming at the mouth with anger. "I'm sorry sir," I said tears coming to my eyes. I was holding my cheek. He had hit me kind of hard. "We are here for our class sir. We have been here for a few minutes now," I said trying to make light of the fact that I didn't do it on purpose.

"Umm sir what do you want us to do today?" Draco asked looking over at me. He was standing now. He walked towards me and looked at my cheek. "Its fine," I said trying to get him to stop touching me. I sat back in my chair and waited for Snape to give us instructions. "Go to my lab. I need the three potions in there finished and another one to be started. Mr. Malfoy can you make sure you get Hermione's help when needed. I can not have these potions being messed up. They are not for my use. Understand?" Snape asked Draco looking at him and then me. "Yes sir," Draco said looking happy for some reason. "I will be here if you two should need me for anything," he said sitting back down in his chair and looking at the fire.

"That was odd. I don't think he has ever hit a student before," Draco said looking over at me as we passed though Snape's chambers. I looked over at Draco and saw that he had a kind of stumped look on his face. He had stopped walking and was looking into my room. "Umm this is new. Since when does Snape like Gryffindor colors?" Draco said scratching his head and making himself look like a big ape. "Oh who knows," I said as Draco walked into the room. He looked in one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of my underwear. "Draco what are you doing that's not yours!" I said grabbing the underwear and throwing in back in the drawer closing it. "Wow that was all women's underwear in there. Since when does… Hey wait a minute Hermione are you living here?" Draco said finally getting a clue. "You were supposed to come live with me and you are living with Snape. How did that happen?" He asked still looking confused.

"Well he told me I had the choice of living with you or him. I really don't know what I was thinking but I said him. I know I will come to regret it somehow but I have to deal with it now," I said looking at Draco. "Let's go we have a lot of work to do," I said leaving the room with Draco following behind. "Wow… Snape has sunk to a new low this time. What do you think is wrong with him anyways?" Draco asked as we walked into the lab and he took a seat leaving me to do all the work. "How would I know? He was probably thinking about someone. That's how Harry always acts when he's thinking about Ron or Sirius. Cold and distant," I said looking back at Draco. I grabbed the potions book to see where the potions where and what they are. I saw that one was wolfs bane potion, one was a sleeping potion and the other was a potion I had never heard of before. "Hey Malfoy what do you know what a 'damnum' potion is used for?" I asked. It was strange that I had never heard of it before.

"A damnum potion. No never heard of it before. Why?" Draco asked walking towards me and looking over my shoulder. "Well because we are supposed to make it but it doesn't say in the book what it is used for and I've never heard of it before. Think we should ask Snape?" I asked looking back at Draco. "Hey if you feel like getting smacked again I'm not going to stop you but I am staying here. I'll look after the potions," Draco said taking the book from me. "Fine just please don't mess them up Malfoy. I will have to hurt you if you do. There not due for ingredients for a while. Just stir them every so often," I said walking out of the room and to Snape's office.

I went to Snape's office and knocked on the door and heard a soft 'come in' come from the other side. I braced myself and opened the door. "What is it now Miss Granger?" Snape said with a sigh. "Umm sir Draco and I were wondering what the damnum potion you asked us to make is used for," I said looking at Snape and sitting in one of the open chairs. He looked up from his desk and smiled. "You mean to tell me you don't know. Well this is new. Well Miss Granger the potion you are speaking of is to help regrow a limb that has been lost from a human body. I am making it for Madam Pomfrey to add to her stores. Is Mr. Malfoy down there all by himself right now Miss Granger?" He said giving me an evil look. "Umm yes sure but the potions didn't need any ingredients for a while so I thought I would come ask you. I told Draco to stir them every so often sir," I said back to the very back of my chair as he stood up. "Well we should both be getting down there then, now shouldn't we?" He said pulling me out of my chair and pushing me towards the door. "Yes sir," I said opening the door and letting Snape go first. I followed behind him as we walked to the lab.

As we made it closer to the lab we heard an explosion come from the lab. 'Uh oh,' I thought looking as Draco came out he hair standing on end and face black. "Oh hello sir," he said backing away back into the lab. Snape had a look of horror on his face as he saw Draco come out. "Which potion was that Draco?" He said his voice very steady. You could see the anger in his eyes as he looked at Draco. "Umm I'm not sure sir. It was the blue one," he said hiding in a corner hoping Snape wouldn't notice him there. When he said the blue one I knew it was the Wolfs bane which takes two months to make and had two days left. I cringed when Snape turned towards me and then back to Draco. He didn't say a word but left the room and walked into his bedroom slamming the door. "Was that an important potion?" Draco asked coming out of the corner to stand next to me. "Very. It was Professor Lupin's potion for the next full moon. What did you do to it anyways?" I asked looking at Draco. He had a gash on his hand that was pretty deep. I took his other hand and brought him to the bath room to look at his cut. "I didn't do anything. I was stirring it like you told me and it exploded. What do you think went wrong with it?" He asked cringing as I put a wet towel on his hand. "Ow that hurts," he said pulling his hand away. "Oh will you stop being a wimp," I said talking his hand back. "I really have no clue what could have gone wrong. I mean Snape made it. There must be something wrong with him. It's not like him to mess up like that," I said finishing up with Draco's hand. I looked around the cupboards and found so bandage warp and put it on his hand. "There is that better now?" I asked looking at Draco with a smile. "Yeah thanks. Lets go see if the other potions can still be saved shall we?" Draco said walking out of the bathroom to the lab. I followed behind him but notice that Snape's door was now open and that noise was coming for the kitchen. "I'll be right there," I told Draco and turned to go to the kitchens.

As I walked into the kitchens I saw Professor Snape pouring some tea into a cup. 'Well its now or never,' I thought to myself as I walked farther into the kitchen. "Umm Professor, is everything ok?" I asked hoping he wouldn't go off on me. He looked up from his tea and saw me standing there. He stood and got another cup and poured some tea in it and sat it on the table. He point to the chair and told me to sit. "No, Miss Granger, there isn't anything wrong. I just messed up an ingredient in the potion. I had my mind on other things when I was making it," he said sipping his tea. "It wasn't Draco's fault then?" I said still unsure. Snape was acting weird. He was actually being nice and I couldn't figure out what had happened that he messed up a potion.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, for once, didn't mess anything up. Why were you two in the bathroom together?" He asked giving me a funny look that I couldn't quite place. "Oh he cut his hand fairly deep so I was helping him clean and bandage it. He's ok now," I said looking Snape in the eyes. His cold eyes were showing no trace of emotion. I couldn't understand what was going through his mind that he had messed up a potion he had made a hundred times before. "I better get back to Draco so that nothing else will explode. Thank you for the tea sir," I said getting up. I looked back at him one more time before I left the kitchen. He had his head in his hands. I went back to the lab and took the potion book from Draco and set to work.


	5. Sirius?

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

AN: Thanks again to all my reviewers. You guys are great and keeping me going.

"Hey I was looking at that," Draco said frowning at me. "Sorry but the potions need there next ingredient and I forgot what it was. I hope Snape has more of that Wolfs bane. There's a full moon in three days and I know Professor Lupin will need it," I said looking over at Draco. He was sitting back in his chair with his feet up on the table. "You are really no help at all are you?" I said laughing. He gave me a smirk and sat his feet on the floor. "What do you actually have something I can do?" He asked walking over to me. "Well if you want you can cut this up into 4 pieces for me and make sure it is in equal lengths," I said handing him a dead beetle.

He started to cut the beetle and then held up the four pieces for me to see. I pointed to which potion it went in and he added it. "No don't stir it. It has to sit with the newly added beetles for 30 minutes before we can stir it again," I said taking Draco's hand off the spoon. I blushed at the smile Draco was giving me and took my hand away from his quickly. "See I was right. You are starting to like me," he said with a look of 'I told you so' on his face. "Oh shut up will you. I will never like you like that Draco Malfoy. I barely like you as it is," I said stirring the sleeping potion. He was smirking at me. "Oh believe me just because you're stuck up on Harry doesn't mean I can't win you over. You just wait," He said walking back over to his chair and sitting. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Your wrong and I am not stuck up on Harry. We're just friends," I said looking at Draco. I closed the book and throw it at his lap making sure it would land in the right spot. He jumped up quickly and held his crotch with a look of pain on his face. "What the hell did you do that for?" He said his voice very high pitched. "Oh sorry did I hit you?" I said pretending to be innocent. He glared at me for a few seconds then sat back down. "Well I didn't think that was very funny. I need that thing later you know," he said still holding his crotch. "What got a hot date with Pansy tonight or something?" I said laughing and turning away from him. I hadn't noticed that Professor Snape was now standing in the doorway when I had said that.

He came farther into the room. "Mr. Malfoy, why are you sitting in the chair instead of helping Miss Granger?" He said his voice kind of scary. He looked over at me as I was now cutting up another ingredient for the sleeping potion. I didn't move at all and said nothing as he waited for an answer from Draco. "Umm but I did help sir. I cut the beetles for the damnum potion," he said standing and walking towards me. I passed him a knife and a basil leaf. He started cutting as Snape sat in the chair. "Mr. Malfoy I know that Hermione was supposed to move into the common room with you but she has decided to move in here for reasons I am unsure of. I will ask you the same thing I asked Miss Granger. Do not tell anyone of this arrangement for we do not need the students thinking something that is untrue about Miss Granger and me. Understand?" He asked looking at me. I could feel his eye's on my back as I cut more leafs. Draco turned to face the professor. "Yes sir but I have to ask. Why did you give her a choice of you or me? Is that even aloud in this school?" He asked leaning against the table still holding the knife. "Malfoy you are walking on dangerous grounds. Of course it is aloud in this school. Do you think I would have done it if it wasn't?" He said standing and walking towards Draco. It was the first time that I had ever noticed that Draco was taller then Snape was. It was also the first time I had ever noticed how handsome Snape really was. I had always fancied him in some form. He was, after all, the teacher of my favorite class.

She decided that she should stop this before this went any farther. She put her knife on the table and walked in between the two of them facing Snape. She put her hand on Snape's chest and pushed him pushed him back a little. "Maybe this is not the time for you two to start a fight," I said walking towards Snape. Draco had put his hands on my butt. I moved from in between them and went back to cutting leafs. I noticed that Draco did the same as Snape went and sat back down.

Time flew by and before we knew it the three hours were up and the potions were finished. When the bell rang I looked at my schedule to look what I had next and saw that it was lunch. 'Hmm that works not I can talk to Harry,' I thought walking out of the class room into the hall. I had started to walk to the Great Hall when I heard someone from behind me call. "Hermione there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were in Snape's right now," Harry said grabbing my arm and pulling me a corner. "I was. We were in his lab. Why what's the matter?" I asked wondering what had happened. Harry stood for a second and then started to drag me to the Great Hall. "Harry, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" I asked pulling my arm away from him. "They found him. I don't know how or when but they found him," he said rambling on. "Harry," I said grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eye. Which, considering he was taller then me, was not easy. "They found Sirius," he said hugging me and twirling me around. "Wow, wait a minute Harry Sirius is dead. Are you sure you heard who ever told you right?" I asked wondering if he was really telling the truth.

"Yes of course I'm sure. Come with me. I'll show you," he said grabbing my hand and running into the Great Hall and into a room attached at the back. As we walked in my mouth fell open at what I saw. I couldn't believe that Sirius Black was staring at me. "Is this for real?" I said looking around the room. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were in the room as well as Professor Lupin and Tonks. Sirius stood and walked towards me. "Hermione, you're prettier then ever. You've grown a lot," he said putting his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back but was still unsure about this whole thing. I looked over at Harry who was as giddy as a five year old getting playing with a new toy.

I sat on the couch opposite Sirius. Harry was sitting next to me. "See I told you that he was found," Harry whispered in my ear. I just nodded my head. I was in shock. At that minute the door opened and Snape came in. His mouth fell open as mine had when he looked at the couch on the other side of the room. He looked like his knees were going to give out so I went over to him and helped him to a couch. "You can't be here. You're dead. How is this possible?" He said sounding like a mad man. "I'd kind of like to know that myself," I said sitting next to Snape. It just didn't make sense. Everyone had seen him fall behind the sheet. Harry reached over and grabbed my hand. He was suddenly very tense. I looked over at him and he had a blank face. I then looked back at everyone else in the room. Snape and I were the only ones with confessed looks. Everyone else's face was blank. "What is it? Is there something wrong with that question?" I asked not sure what was going on.


	6. Truth potions and kisses

Disclaimer: Own Nothing but I wish I did.

AN: Thanks again to all my great reviewers! You're the best!

Everyone continued to stare at Snape and me. Finally Sirius said "No one knows for sure how I got out. The person who found me said nothing like that had ever happened before. That no one had ever come out from behind the sheet. An unspeakable found me yesterday," he said looking at me. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there and stared at Sirius with a blank face. I wasn't sure if I should believe him or not. It just didn't make sense that the first time this would happen would be with Sirius coming back.

I looked over at Snape and then back at Sirius. Finally I stood up kissed Harry on the cheek and then left the room. I went back to my room and lied down on the bed. After about half an hour went by, Snape came back. I heard him go into the kitchen and open cupboards. I got up off my bed and went to see if he was ok. "Professor?" I said waiting for him to respond. He continued to look through the cupboards. "Sir, do you think that is really Sirius Black?" I asked walking closer to him. I was being careful not to get close since I was unsure of how he would react. "No, I don't. I have convinced the headmaster to let me make him a truth potion that will help us find out if it is him or not," he said never looking back at me. He found what he was looking for and went to his lab.

I followed behind him carefully. He walked into the room and unbuttoned his robes and took them off. He was wearing black cotton pants and a black dress shirt. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and started to work the truth potion. "Can I help at all sir?" I asked knowing I still had other classes today but not caring. He looked back at me with a surprised look. "What about your other classes, Miss Granger?" He asked looking me up and down. "I frankly think this is more important right now with us not knowing if this is Sirius or not," I said walking towards him and taking a knife and cutting up some of the thyme for the potion. "Alright, I will write you a note so your teachers know where you are," he said walking out of the lab back up to his office. I went to the shelf and grabbed a potions book and started to look through it to find the truth potion. When I found it I started to pour the ingredients that were ready into the cauldron and stirred it 5 times counter-clockwise.

When Snape came back I was sitting in the chair waiting for him. "I got it started for you. We just have to wait the 30 minutes it takes to cook," I said looking over at him. "Thank you," he said. I got a surprised look on me face. It was the first time he had ever said that to me. At about that time there was a knock on the door. Snape walked out of the room to get the door. A few seconds later I heard talking in the living room. I did not recognize the other voice. I went down the hall and stood watching what was happening.

A women I had never seen before was talking to Snape with a very hushed voice. She had long blond hair and was slender. I couldn't tell if she was tall or not because she was sitting. "Severus, I don't think you understand what I am saying. You have to come with me now. Master wants to see you," she said talking about Voldemort. "I really don't care what he wants," Snape said looking at her with pure hatred. A look he used to give me first and second year. I realized then that he was still going to death eater meetings to help out the order. I couldn't believe that he was still risking his life like that. It was then that he noticed me in the hall. He looked at me and his eyes got kind of wide. I hid in a shadow as I noticed the women turn to look where Snape was. "Something wrong Severus?" she asked still looking where I had been standing seconds before. "Umm no I just remembered something. Do you know what he wants to see me for?" He asked trying to get her to forget about me. "No he just told me to come get you," she said looking at Snape. "Do you want me to tell him you are not coming?" she asked him. "No tell him I will be there it will not be until next week though for I am very busy right now and that if it can't wait until then to come here," he said helping the women to her feet and walking her to the door. He kissed her hand and then opened the door for her to leave.

As soon as the door closed he came to the hall and stood in front of me. "Do you know what would have happened if she had seen you here?" he said looking at me with anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you were still doing spying for the order sir. Who was that Professor?" I asked looking at him hoping he would not get angrier. "That Miss Granger was Mrs. Malfoy. Since his father is in custody she is taking care of his affairs and that includes Voldemort," he said looking around the room at nothing. He grabbed my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He let go and walked back to his lab to check on the potion. I heard another knock on the door. Snape walked past and told me to stay where I couldn't be seen. He went and over to the door. When he opened the door Draco came walking in.

"Did I just see my mother leave here?" Draco asked looking around the room. I stayed in my corner not wanting Draco to know I was here. "Yes you did. Why does that concern you?" Snape said in an evil voice. "What was she doing here? She doesn't come to see you often, does she?" Draco said he face turning paler. "No this is the first time in a while. Mr. Malfoy you don't think your mother is having an affair with me do you?" Snape said looking over to where I was hiding. "I have no clue what to think anymore. She's changed a lot you know," Draco said also looking where Snape was looking. "What are you looking at?" He said walking towards me. "Miss Granger is standing there and was the whole time your mother was here. I assure you that your mother is nothing to me," he said also coming towards me. Draco had made it to where he was standing in front of me. "Why are you here? I thought you would be in class by now," he said looking me up and down. "She was helping me make a potion, not that it is any of you business," Snape said coming up behind Draco and putting a hand on his shoulder. He directed Draco to the couch and sat him down. I followed behind them and stood next to Snape by the fire place.

Draco looked over at me and then back to Snape. "You two sure started to be friends quick. Professor, do you mind if I talk to Hermione alone?" He said. I raised my eyebrow unsure of what was going on. "Go ahead. I have to go finish my potion," he said walking back to his lab. "Hermione tell me honestly, did anything happen between them?" He asked standing and walking over to the fire place. He leaned against it and then looked back at me. "I swear to you nothing happened. Snape didn't even seem to like the fact that she was here." I walked towards Draco and put my hand on his arm. He turned to look at me and gave me a small smile. "I'm sure your mother isn't cheating on your father just because he is in jail Draco. I mean she loves him right?" I said looking Draco in the eye. He was holding me arms. "No, I don't think my parents were ever actually in love. It was an arranged marriage. That's what happens in pure-blood families after all," he said getting a sad look in his eyes. "Snape's lucky his parents died when he was young or he'd be married right now too." He dropped his hands and turned back around.

"Are you promised to someone Draco?" I asked putting my hand on his back. "Yes I am unless I can find someone I love before then. I have a year to find someone else or I will have to marry Pansy," he said cringing. "I thought you liked Pansy," I said backing away a little bit. "Hell no!" Draco said standing up straighter. "What made you think that?" He asked turning to face me. "Well I don't know. You two are always together and you went to the ball together last year," I said backing farther away. "That's because she thinks we should 'get to know each other better' before we get married. If she thinks I'm going to marry her she's crazy," Draco said walking towards me.

"So is that why you suddenly like me so much, because you don't want to marry Pansy?" I said looking him in the eye as he continued to walk closer to me. "Well there is that and the fact that you have gotten very beautiful over the past two years," he said looking me up and down. I had continued to back away from him and ran into the wall. He walked towards me and put his hands on the wall behind me. He brought one hand down and sat it on my waist. Before I had time to move he was kissing me. I tried to push him back but he wouldn't stop.

Snape came walking out of the lab and saw us. He saw that I was trying to push Draco back and came over. He grabbed Draco by the neck of his shirt and pulled him off. "Are you ok Miss Granger?" He asked looking at me. I nodded my head. He let Draco go and turned to look at him. "You should probably go to class Draco. I wouldn't want to have to take house points from you," he said looking Draco up and down. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." He left the room and Snape looked back over at me. "You're sure you're ok?" He asked. "Yeah he was just kissing me. You're the one that slapped me," I said before thinking about it. He gave me a small glare and then turned away. "I'm sorry about that," he said walking away. "The potion is ready. I'm going to give it to Black now if you want to come," he said walking out the door.

I ran after him and caught him as he was going into the Great Hall. I followed him into the room and saw Harry sitting next to Sirius on the couch. Lupin and Tonks were still in the room. "Here's the potion," he said handing it to Sirius. "Drink it Black," he said in a dangerous voice. Harry stood and came to stand next to me. He grabbed me hand. I knew he really wanted this to be Sirius and I hoped for his sake that it was. Sirius drank the potion and said "Ask me anything." Snape walked towards him. "What is your full name?" "Sirius Black." "What is your godson's name?" "Harry James Potter." "Do you have any children?" "No." "How old are you?" "I'm 37, the same as you." "Where do you live?" "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." "Who are your godson's parents?" "Well they were James and Lily Potter. Is there anything else you want to know or have I proved myself now?" Sirius asked looking up at Snape. Snape looked back at me. "I have two questions, actually," Harry said walking towards Sirius letting go of my hand. "What is your animagus and what is your nickname?" Harry asked knowing that only Harry and I knew the answer to the second question now that Ron was dead. Sirius looked at Harry almost hurt that Harry was asking him questions. "My animagus is a black dog and my nickname is Snuffles," he said as he looked from Harry to me. Snape looked at Harry. "Is that right? His nickname I mean." "Yes it is," I said in disbelief. "He must be Sirius. We were the only ones who knew that," I said walking forward. Harry looked like he might faint. I looked over at Lupin and he too had a very pale face.

I stopped in front of Sirius and touched his face. It felt like a real face. I just couldn't figure out how he had gotten out. Harry came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I moved over so he could see Sirius. He pulled Sirius to his feet and gave him a hug. "I can't believe it is really you," he said tears running down his cheeks. I walked over to Snape and grabbed his hand. "We better leave them," I said pulling him as I walked towards the door. I let go of his hand when we were in the Great Hall and walked back to our chambers with Snape beside me. He hadn't put his over robes back on so you could still see his tattoo since his sleeves were still rolled up. He opened the doors to his chambers and walked in side. I followed and flopped down on the couch. "What a day. It's only the first day of classes and already so much has happened," I said lying down. Snape was in the kitchen getting us both teas. When he came back out he gave a small laugh. "I can't believe that was actually Sirius Black. Here I thought he was finally gone," he said giving a big sigh and sitting in the chair across from the couch.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked never have heard the story from Harry. He looked over at me and smiled. "Now that is a long story. Let's just say for now that he was a complete git when I was in school with him. He and that damn James Potter," he said sipping on his tea. "Harry's dad? But I thought he saved your life once," I said unsure of how he would react to that. "Oh yes of course he saved me. He would have never have had to do that in the first place if him and Sirius hadn't told me to go to the damn Shrieking Shack during the full moon. I could have gotten killed thanks to those two idiots," he said anger flashing in his dark eyes. "If you hungry at all you can go to the kitchen and get food. It's your house too now," he said. It was weird that he was being so nice to me and I couldn't understand what had changed. There was another knock on the door and before I could leave the room the person came into the room. I looked up and saw who it was. "Oh shit," I said not liking who I saw.


	7. Snape Married?

Declaimer: Still not mine.

AN: I'm glad you guys still like the story. It's my first one so let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up. Sorry for the cliffe but you should have known you wouldn't have to wait long.

Snape walked over and stood by where I was lying. "What the hell are you doing here?" Snape asked lifting me up off the couch and putting me behind him still holding me close. The man at the door walked towards us with his wand out. "So Severus we meet again. Is it just me or do your whore's get younger every time?" He said looking at me. I stood up straighter and put my hands on my hips. "She's not my whore, you idiot, she's my student," he said putting his hand on my back to make sure I didn't go anywhere. He was glaring at the man, his eyes full of anger and hate. "How did you get out of jail?" Snape asked. The man stood up straighter and threw his long blond hair over his shoulder. "Money can get you anything Severus, you should know that," Lucius said looking at me again. "Oh wait a minute. How did I miss this?" He said walking towards Severus who was holding me closer to him. I had my arms wrapped around his waist. Not out of fair so much as I was so close to him that I didn't know what else to do. "Well if it isn't Miss Hermione Granger. You're who Draco wanted me to pair him up with. You have brainwashed my son and now I see why. You have very lovely assets," he said grabbing me away from Snape and looking me up and down. "Let her go! You're here for me," Snape said walking forward. I got pulled back into Lucius's arms. He was holding me so close to him that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Let me go or so help me I will kill you," I said looking him in the eye. "Those are very big words for such a little girl. I think I would like having you in the family. I will have to change the papers right away so you can be a Malfoy," he said kissing my forehead. I brought my knee forward and hit him hard in the groin. He doubled over in pain and I ran back over to Snape and stood beside him. "Like I told Draco I will never be a Malfoy," she said looking back at Lucius. "You will regret that child," he said standing as best as he could. "I will be telling the Lord about this Severus," he said walking out of the room slamming the door.

"How did he get out of jail? I thought the new Minister of Magic didn't like Malfoys," I said looking up at Snape. "You don't think he is really going to change those papers?" I looked at the door again and then back at Snape who was now sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Of course he is. It's in the Malfoy's nature to always do what they say they will," he got up out of his set and gave me a small hug. "I'll get you out of this. Don't worry. This is entirely my fault," he said walking away and into the kitchen. I followed him in there and watched him dig in the cupboards. "How is this all your fault?" I asked a little confused by what he was saying.

"Well you wouldn't have been here if I hadn't tricked you into moving in with me," he said sitting at the table with a cup and some firewhisky. "What do you mean tricked me?" I asked sitting at the table across from him. "I knew you wouldn't want to move in with Draco that's why I gave you my rooms as an alternative. I was hoping you would say yes," he said drinking a shot of firewhisky. "You want some?" He offered the firewhisky to me. "Oh no that stuff is horrible," I said. I looked at his face and saw something I had never seen on his face before, sadness. "Sir is there anything else the matter beside the whole Malfoy thing? You've seemed kind of off all day. You're not acting like yourself," I said hoping he was willing to talk about it.

"I'm fine really. It is just that today is the anniversary of my marriage. I was married once. I heard you and Draco talking earlier and what he said. My wife was killed by Voldemort 17 years ago today. We got married a week after we were done with 7th year. Merlin I loved that women. She was so beautiful and full of life. She made me a better person when we were together," he said putting his head in his hands. "Why did Voldemort kill her?" I asked sitting my hand on his leg. "He killed her because I wouldn't kill Lily and James. I didn't like Potter but he had saved my life. I had to show him the same courtesy. I was also by that time getting tried of listening to Voldemort." He reached under the table and put his hand on mine. "You remind me of her. She was a very smart witch like you are," he said looking at me. I just smiled at him not knowing what to say to that. I stood up and walked closer to him. I gave him a hug and he held me in his arms laying his head on my stomach. I heard him start to cry but didn't say a word. He raised his head and let one hand go from around my waist and reached into his shirt pocket and grabbed a handkerchief and wiped his face. "I am sorry," he said looking up at me. "Don't be. Thank you for telling me this. It helps me understand you better," I said still holding him.

From where I was standing I could feel his hair on my chain and cheeks. I found that it wasn't greasy at all but actually very soft to the touch. I took a look at my watch and saw that it was nine thirty. "Shit its 9 already," I said still holding Snape. "You should go to sleep Miss Granger," he said looking up at me. "Please after what you just told me can you call me Hermione?" I asked him hoping he would say yes. "If that is what you want Hermione." When he said it, it sounded like some foreign language but I still liked how it sounded. I smiled. I had decided that I should go to bed but I wasn't sure if I should leave him alone the way he was. "Are you sure you're ok to be left alone?" I asked kneeling in front of him my arms resting on his legs. He put his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb just under my eye. "I'll be fine thank you. Umm you don't have a clock in your room so would you like me to wake you in the morning?" He asked looking at me. "Umm… yeah sure, if you're up before me. Thanks," I said standing up. "Good night, Severus." I walked to my room and closed the door. I changed into my pajamas, silk shorts and a silk tank top. I crawl in between my sheet and found that they were satin. 'Hmm nice, Snape sure knows how to pick out sheets,' I thought curling up and slipping a hand under my pillow. I fell asleep soon there after.


	8. Draco and Hermione

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I wish.

AN: Thanks to Really-A-Dopey-1 for being a great reviewer. Love reading your reviews. Thanks!

I awoke the next morning to a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked up into the eyes on Severus. "Hmm," I yawned. "What time is it?" I asked looking around the room. "It's early. It's five o'clock actually. I hope that's ok," he said standing. "Yeah that's fine. What time do they start breakfast? I'm starved," I said sitting up in bed. I saw Severus's eyes look me up and down. "They start at six, but I can make you something," he said walking towards the door. "Really that would be great. I didn't eat dinner last night," I said standing up. "Mind if I take a shower?" I asked looking at him. "No need to ask, it's your home too now," he said. "I'll get your breakfast ready so it's done when you get out." He left the room while I was digging in my drawers for clean robes and underwear. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After getting dressed I walked out into the kitchen to see Severus talking to Draco at the table. He had papers with him.

"My father sent me these last night. I don't have a clue what made him change his mind but let me tell you I'm very happy he did," he told Snape not knowing I was in the room yet. Snape looked up and saw me standing there. "What's going on?" I asked knowing what it was already. Draco stood up and came towards me. "Ahh my beautiful bride is awake. I was hoping that you would be." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. "Excuse me did you just say bride?" I asked pulling out of his arms and walking towards Severus to look at the papers he was holding.

"It seems that Lucius was right. Money can buy anything. He's purchased you from the Ministry," he said holding the papers out so I could read them. "Is that possible? I mean I have parents," I said sitting in the chair next to Snape. Draco came walking over to me and sat his hand on my shoulder. "Oh honey you don't know?" he said pretending to care. "Know what?" I said looking from Draco to Snape. "Umm I don't think this is the time. You missed classes yesterday. You shouldn't miss any today," Snape said taking the papers out of my hand making sure I couldn't read something on them.

"Wait, give those back! What do you two know that I don't?" I asked as there was a knocking at the door. Snape got up out of his chair and walked across the living room. He opened the door and Harry came rushing inside. "Hermione, I just heard," he said dropping to his knees hugging me. "Heard what? What in the world is going on here? Severus you better tell me," I said ignoring the look Draco was giving me at the fact that I said Snape's first name. Harry looked up with his mouth opened a little. "She doesn't know yet?" He said looking back at Snape. "No she doesn't can you both just leave?" He asked looking at Draco and Harry. Draco stood and kissed me on the cheek and walked back to the lab. "I'm not leaving, not till you tell her," Harry said still holding me. "Tell me what?" I said looking at Snape and glaring.

"Hermione I really don't know how to say this. But Lucius was serious last night when he said that you would pay for what you did." He got down on his knees to look me in the face better and grabbed my hand. "What do you mean?" I said my voice cracking. "Hermione, Lucius killed you parents last night. Granted he said Voldemort did it and that he was home all night but we know it was him." I looked at Severus stunned. I hugged Harry and then stood up. "I think I'm going to see if Draco needs any help in the lab." I started to walk to the lab on legs that felt like jelly. I heard Harry say, "That went surprisingly well." "I think she is in shock," Snape said standing up. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. "Are you ok?" He asked me still walking forward. "Yes I'll be fine. Just please let me go," I said still walking forward. Snape let me go but followed behind me. I walked into the lab and saw Draco sitting in his usual spot smirking up at me.

I walked towards Draco and bent a little so I could see his face better. I reached my arm back and punched him hard on the face and walked back out of the lab walking to my room and slamming the door. Before I had left I saw a shocked look come across Draco's face. I sat on my bed and looked at the blackness. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I was in shock. First they had killed Ron and now my parents. There was a knock at the door and there Snape came in. "Hermione, are you ok?" He asked walking towards the bed. He sat down on the bed still facing me. I moved so I was sitting next to him but didn't say a word. I put my arms around his waist and started crying harder then I had ever cried before. Before long he had pulled me into his lap and just let me cry on his shoulder telling me everything was going to be alright and that he was here for me.

After a few minutes of crying I looked up and saw that Snape had his eyes closed. "Severus is Draco still here?" I was hoping he was because I knew it wasn't his fault that he father was a basturd and I also knew I would have to get along with him if we were too married at the end of the year. "Yes he is still here. He is actually waiting for you in the lab." I didn't want to let go of Snape. His arms felt so safe but I knew I couldn't miss classes again today. I let go and stood up. I wiped my face with my hands and looked in my mirror. My face was red and puffy but I didn't care. I walked up to Snape and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," I said hugging him and then walking out of the room. Harry came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Are you alright?" He asked unsure. I turned to face him and gave him a big hug. "I will be yes," I said kissing Harry's forehead. "But right now I need to talk to Draco. We are to be married you know," I said rolling my eyes. "I heard. I'm so sorry Hermione." He was still hugging me. "Thank you Harry. You better go before you're late," I said letting him go. He looked back at me when he walked out the door. I noticed that Snape was still in my room but didn't care.

I walked down the hall to the lab and saw that Draco had started work on the potions. "What are we making?" I asked walking up behind him and putting my hand on his back. "Oh, you're back. Well this one is another sleeping potion. This is the restart of the Wolfs bane and this one is a pain helping potion. I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know my father was going to do something like that. I know you don't want to marry me. I was going to try and win you over the natural way but look how well that was going. Pansy almost killed me this morning if that makes you feel better," he said looking over at me with a small smile. "Yeah it does kinda," I said giving a small laugh. "Is that where you got this huge bruise on your face from?" I asked touching the skin on his face. "Ouch no you just did that. Thanks for that by the way," he said in a very sarcastic voice. "Well I'm sorry for that but I'm kind of having a bad day." I walked out into the hall to see if Snape was anywhere around but he wasn't. "You're wrong about Snape you know. He was married once," I said looking back at Draco leaning in the doorway. "Huh what do you mean?" He said looking at me with a stumped look on his face. "When he was 20 he was married. He told me Voldemort killed his wife. That's why he was so off yesterday." He kept looking at me and then walked over to me. "Well that sure does explain a lot." Draco put his arm on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "Where is he anyways?" He asked looking out into the hall. "I think he has a class of first years right now," I said looking up at Draco.

"Oh well, want to help me cut these stupid things?" He said walking back to the table and grabbing a knife. "Sure. What are we cutting?" I asked grabbing another knife. "No clue I just know it's what I'm supposed to do because Snape said to." He started to cut the leafs into pieces. "Draco can I ask why you suddenly like me so much?" I said watching him cut the leafs. "You're going cut yourself if you do it like that. Here let me show you." I stood behind him and grabbed his arms and show him how to cut the leafs. He actually smelled quite good. Like an Irish rain storm. "What do you mean suddenly like? I've liked you since first year. I'm surprised you couldn't tell," He said putting his knife down and turning to face me. "Even though you were a mudblood there was something about you that was different then all the girls in Slytherin," Draco said grabbing my hands. "And look at you now. You're beautiful," he said holding up my hands. There was a knock at the door. "Draco, will you get that. I'm going to work on these potions some more." I walked back to the table as Draco left the room. I watched him as he walked down the hall and gave a small smile. 'Well at least he's good looking. Could have been worse,' I thought to myself. Draco came back into the room. "I need you to come with me for a second. I have someone I need you to meet," he said grabbing my hand and walking me down the hall.


	9. The Malfoys

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

AN: Thanks for the great Reviews. I like cliffies. LOL!

Draco was still holding my hand as he brought me into the living room. Standing in the doorway was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius smiled and winked at me as Narcissa held out her hand for me to shake. "So you are the one who has won our dear Draco's heart," she said taking my hand in hers. "She's very pretty Draco. Don't you think Lucius?" She said turning her head to look at her husband. "Yes very. If only she wasn't a mudblood she would be perfect," he said nodding his head. The bell for the first class being over rang and noise could be heard out in the halls. A few minutes went by with the Malfoy's sitting on the couch talking to each other and me sitting there pretending to be happy.

Snape came in about ten minutes later not having a class at that time. "Severus," I said standing. "Will you help me get some tea for out guests?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "Umm ok," he said following behind me. "Why are they here?" He whispered into my ear. "I don't have a clue. Lucius already knows me but he acted like he didn't with his wife there. Draco said they wanted to meet me since we were getting married." I went to the cupboard and got a tray and 5 cups while Snape made the tea. We put the tea in the cups and brought it out to the Malfoy's. "See she is perfect already. Serving her husband should be no problem," Lucius said grabbing my hand as I gave him his tea. "Severus is she living here with you? She seems to know her way around." Snape looked at me and then back at Lucius. "Yes she is actually. It's part of her apprenticeship with me." He gave a weak smile and then stood back up. "Hermione we should check on the potions. NOW!" he yelled so that Lucius wouldn't stop me. I jumped at the yell but took my hand back and followed him to the lab.

"We have to get you out of this. Lucius is planning something. I'm not sure what though." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room before we made it to the lab. "That's a nice black eye you gave Draco by the way. What do you think he told them about it?" He asked sitting on the bed. "Umm… no clue. Why did we come in here?" I asked looking around. There were green satin sheets on his bed. How very Slytherin of him. I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "I wanted to see how you were handling all of this. It's been a hard day for you," He said turning to face me. "Yeah it has but I think I can handle the Malfoys. I just got to keep my knees in shape," I said giving a small laugh. He gave me a small smile then stood up. "We better get back out there. They bite you know." He went back out into the hall and waited for me. I stood up and followed him out of the room.

We went back into the living room and I sat next to Draco. Snape sat on my other side. "Lucius I have to ask since I think even Draco was wondering, what made you change your mind about Hermione?" He asked looking at Lucius. "Well when I came to meet you yesterday and I saw her lying on your couch I figured that with the attitude she had she would be the perfect Malfoy. That and her being the smartest witch of her age help's make her worthy." He stood and walked towards me. "Your where here yesterday father?" Draco said standing and walking in front of me blocking his father from seeing me. "Well yes Draco. I needed to talk to Snape and there that young beauty was lying on the couch. I was wondering what was going on that she was here." He pushed Draco to one side and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "I think we need to go for a walk my dear. Just the two of us." He walked over to the door and opened it. He held out his arm and said "Shall we?" I took his arm against my better judgment and looked back to see Snape and Draco were both standing now.

We walked out on to the grounds before he started talking. "I'm sorry I had to kill your parents dear. It was the only way I could get you to listen to my demands. You will be a Malfoy and you will like it. Did you give Draco that black eye?" He said stopping and grabbing me by the wrist. "Yes I did and he got what he deserved. As for you I will not follow any Malfoy demand. The only reason I am going along with this marriage shit is because you now own me. Don't think that that means I'll listen to you," I said pulling my wrist out of his grasp. I looked back at the school and saw a man in all black standing at the top of the steps. I knew it was Severus but said nothing to Lucius about it. "What do you want from me anyways?" I said looking back at Lucius. "I want you to get to Harry Potter. The Lord would love to get his hands on him and I would love to help him do that in anyway I can. But also Pansy is not good enough to be a Malfoy even if her blood is pure. Draco knew that and so do I now that I have met you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. "You will learn that to listen to both Draco and me will be a very wise thing to do." He kissed me hard on the mouth and when he let go I smacked him hard across the face and went running towards Snape approaching figure. I hadn't noticed that Draco was behind him until I hugged Snape around the waist and saw him come up beside Snape.

"Draco, I'm sorry but your father is positively pure evil." I let go of Snape and walked back to the castle. It had only been two hours since class with Snape had started so I went back to the lab and worked on the potions not saying anything as I passed by Draco's mother. As I walked into the lab I saw that one of the potions that should have been taken off the flame an hour ago had boiled over and mixed with the other potion on the table. "Shit," I said banishing both potions and putting the Cauldrons back in the cupboard.

Draco came in a while later. "Where are the potions?" He asked looking around the room. "They were both ruined so I got rid of them. Did your parents leave?" I asked standing up since I had been sitting in the chair. "Yeah they have. What happened while you were outside with my dad?" He asked walking towards me. "Well he told me that it would be wise to listen to your demands and his for that matter. He also told me that he was sorry for killing my parents but that it had to be done so I would learn to listen to him. Then he kissed me," I said not looking at Draco. "He also said that Pansy was never good enough to be a Malfoy even if she was a pure blood." I went back to the chair and sat down. "He killed your parents? You're joking right?" He said walking towards me. "Do you really think I would joke about something like that?" I asked him giving him a disbelieving look. "Well no I guess you wouldn't and that does sound like something my father would do." Draco walked towards me some more and sat on his knees in front of me. "You probably hate me even more now don't you?" He said looking me in the eyes. "Well no I don't hate you anymore. I hate your father though," I said looking up from Draco's piercing gray eyes.

I saw Snape standing in the doorway. "Professor, I'm sorry but the sleeping and pain potions got messed up but the Wolfs bane is still ok." I stood up and walked over to the Wolfs bane potion and added two more ingredients that were needed. "Alright, well this doesn't need anything for awhile so can both of you follow me. I need you to clean something in the class for me." We followed Snape to the class room and watched as he opened a storage closet for us and gave us both a few towels. "I want these bottles all clean. Mr. Malfoy put your wand away. No magic. I will be in my office so you will be wise to listen to me." He turned and walked away robes billowing behind him.


	10. Snape and Hermione kiss

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. I was glad to see that I made someone's day better. Sorry you were having a bad day.

I watched as Snape walked away. "Well this is new," I said taking a cloth and wiping off bottles. "What does he mean no magic? How can you do a job like this with no magic?" Draco said his mouth open in disbelief. I walked over to Draco and handed him a cloth. "Come over here and watch what I do," I said walking back to the cabinet. He followed behind me and watched for a few seconds as I wiped off the bottles. 'Oh is that all we have to do. That seems easy enough," he said taking a bottle and wiping it off. He sat the clean bottles on the table like I was doing and then looked over at me. "So this is what it is like to be a muggle." He walked towards me and took the bottle I was holding and sat it on the table.

"Mr. Malfoy please do not disturb Miss Granger and get back to work," Snape said standing in the door of his office. He came into the class room and sat at his desk in the front. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile and went back to wiping bottles. Draco did the same. We did this for the rest of the hour in silence until the bell rang. Snape used magic to put the rest of the bottles on the table into the cabinet. He walked out of his class to the Great Hall. I looked over at Draco and shrugged my shoulders. He came close to me kissed me forehead and grabbed my head. I don't know why I let him keep hold of it on the way to the Great Hall but I did. We walked into the Great Hall and he gave me a kiss on the lips making sure Pansy saw him and then walked away. I shook my head and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked sitting across from Ginny and Harry. "Hermione my god what was that all about?" Harry asked looking at me. "You two seemed kind of cozy," Ginny said looking over at Draco. "About that, I was going to tell you this morning Harry but I completely forgot. Draco and I are getting married. His father bought me from the ministry and now we have to get married. I don't know what to think about it really. I mean it could be worse I guess." Hermione looked where Ginny was looking and saw Draco getting into a fight with Pansy. She was standing and yelling in his ear while he was sitting and looking at me.

"Pansy doesn't seem very happy by it," Harry said also looking at Draco. "That's because he was supposed to marry her but he got his father to change the papers. I don't think Pansy was happy with that idea," I said giving a small giggle as Draco stood and moved Pansy out of his way. He walked towards our table and sat down next to me. "Hope you don't mind but I'm going to sit here. I can't stand that bitch for another second." He grabbed some food and started to eat. I looked over at Draco and then back at Pansy. She was now sitting at the table crying. "Well it looks like Crabbe and Goyle will take care of her," I said pointing at them. Crabbe and Goyle both had there arms around her and were whispering in her ear. "I'll be right back. I have to put a stop to that," Draco said standing and walking back over to them. The second Pansy noticed him there she jumped out of her seat and started to kiss Draco. I started to laugh at the trouble Draco was having getting her off of him. I watched as Snape came over to there table. "Uh-oh." I stood and walked over to Draco knowing Ginny and Harry were watching me.

I walked up behind Snape and put my hand on the small of his back while he was yelling at Draco for make a scene. "Umm Sir it wasn't Draco fault," I said as Snape turned to face him. His eyes were flashing with anger but then switched to being completely blank. "Miss Granger, why do you think that this is Pansy's fault?" He asked me looking me up and down. "Umm well sir Draco was trying to push her away. She was yelling at him earlier because he is going to marry me and all. She jumped on him and started kissing him. I watched the whole thing," I said looking up at Snape trying to search his face for some clue of what he was thinking right now. He looked over at Pansy and gave a small smile. "Miss Parkinson detention tonight in my office and 50 points from Slytherin," Snape said. He turned to face me again. "As for you," he said pointing to me. "Come with me now," he said his voice completely calm. I looked at Draco and he shrugged his shoulders.

I followed Snape out of the Great Hall. He grabbed my arm as soon as we were out of view of the students and brought me back to his room. "Ouch, Severus! You're hurting me." I yanked my arm away from him as he brought me into his bedroom. "What the hell was that for?" I asked looking at him. He looked over at me and just smirked. "Would you like to tell me why you are defending Draco?" He said looking at me. He pushed me onto his bed. I sat and looked up at him. "What do you mean? I wasn't really defending him. I just didn't think he needed to get in trouble for something he didn't do." I watched as he walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Hermione I don't know how I am going to live with myself after I tell you what I am about to tell you but it has to be said." I turned so I was facing his back. I moved to the other side of the bed so I was sitting behind him and continued to look at his back. "Hermione you're my student but I am having thoughts of you as more then my student and I don't understand what's going through my head. When I came into the living room earlier today and saw you and Draco kissing I got jealous. I don't want you to marry him because I want you for myself. I can't understand what has happened to me. I have never in my 13 years of teaching liked a student before." He turned to he was facing me and out his legs up on the bed so that they were crossed.

I looked at Snape and didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe that he was having the same feelings I was. I decided to show him this in a very simple and easy way. I looked him in the eye and straddled his legs and started to kiss him.


	11. Fight with Lucius

Disclaimer: I hate these things and this will be my last one until the last chapter but yeah I still own nothing. Hope I wrote this enough times.

AN: Once again I must thank my reviewers. Also I would like to say that I am sorry for the fact that one reviewer seems to not like my story much but it is my first story and I am trying. As for Hermione being over her parents no such thing has happened. It is still the same day that she found out about them being dead. It just hasn't really hit her yet that they are gone. As for Ron's part she hasn't forgotten about him either. She has had a lot of time to grieve over Ron. Four months actually. And as for Snape and Draco being nice to Hermione I am not sure how book six will go but from what I have heard about it I am hoping that something like this for Draco being nicer to Hermione would come around. I am sorry that this story seems like that and will try to do better in the future. Sorry this A.N. is so long, I'll just have to make the chapter longer to make up for it. Oh and before I forget purplewonder love your reviews and the help you give me in them but I have to ask, who's Fred?

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was kissing my Professor. Not just any Professor but Snape. What was I thinking? I know what he was thinking. I could feel what he was thinking with the way I was sitting. I pulled back and looked at Severus. I couldn't believe that he could kiss like that. I was breathing a little heavy. "Hermione, what was that for?" He asked looking me in the eye with his cool black eyes. "Professor, I like you too. I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I just didn't know how." I looked at Snape and smiled. "I messed up didn't I?" I didn't wait for an answer but stood up and walked out going to my room and locking the door. I fell onto the bed and thought about all that had happened that day.

It was only lunch time and already I had found out that my parents were killed, I was engaged to someone I didn't even like, and I had kissed a Professor. It was beginning to look like a very bad day. I pulled a pillow towards me and hugged it to my chest. I sat there for a few minutes before putting the pillow over my face and screaming into it. I threw the pillow across the room and broke a picture of Ron that I had put on the dresser.

I rolled over in the bed and started to cry. Why did my parents have to die? Why did Ron have to die? Everything was going wrong. I had to marry Draco at the end of the year and there didn't seem to be any way out of it.

I stood up tears still running down my face and walked towards my dresser and picked up the broken picture of Ron. He was waving up at me smiling. I got a smile on my face and fixed the picture. I sat it back on my dresser and walked over to my night table and picked up a picture of my parents. It was a muggle picture so they weren't waving or anything. They looked so happy. Her mom was hugging me and her dad was holding me close to him. I started to cry again harder then before. I couldn't believe that they were really gone. The last 7 years I had barley seen them and now I regretted it. I heard a knock at the door out in the living room. I heard Snape answer it and a man's voice. I was unsure who's. I went to my dresser and grabbed a tissue and wiped my face and eyes.

I walked into the living room and saw Lucius standing with Snape. "Oh good god, do you ever go away?" I said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. I crossed my arms in front of me and looked up. "Well what kind of greeting is that for your father in law?" Lucius said walking towards me.

Snape grabbed his shoulder. "I don't think she needs any of your shit today Lucius." Snape walked around to the front of Lucius and pushed him back a little. "No Severus I actually want to hear what he has to say," I said standing and sitting Snape now. "Now please enlighten me on how I should treat a father in law," I said crossing my arms.

He started to walk towards me but then stopped. "You should treat him with respect and kindness," he said looking at me with gray pricing eyes. "Well if you find me a father in law that disserves to be treated like that you come back and let me know," I said sitting on the couch. Lucius walked closer to me and grabbed me by the caller of my shirt. "Now you listen to me young lady, I will not put up with such disrespect from you any longer. You will either learn to listen or you will regret it!" He said yelling right in my face as Snape was holding his arm to try and get him to let go. He dropped me and I landed hard on the ground. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. "You will not threaten me sir. If you think I am afraid of you think again," I said watching him closely. He started to walk closer to me.

"Hermione stop you don't know what you are doing," Snape said walking towards me. "Stay out of this," I said rather more harshly then I had wanted to. I watched as Lucius came close to me and grabbed my wand arm. I switched my wand to my other arm and touched it to him and yelled, "AMBURO." He let go of my arm and let out a scream as his shoulder and arm started on fire. I looked over at Snape and then walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall and watched as Lucius continued to be on fire. "Amnis," I heard Snape say and watched as water poured on Lucius and stopped the fire.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Lucius asked looking at me with anger in his eyes. "I taught it to myself, like you said I am the brightest witch of my age." I stood up straight and walked towards him. "Next time you touch me, it will be worse," I said as I walked away back to my room.

I went to the bed and sat on it. I lied down and curled up into a ball and cried thinking about everything that had happened today. My parents were killed by my soon to be father in law and he thinks that he dissevers to be treated with respect. He was out of his mind. I was out of my mind. I couldn't believe I had kissed a professor. I was still unsure if that was even what the professor had wanted. I heard a knock at my door but did not go to answer it. I heard it open and saw a shadow on my wall from the person. "Hermione, are you ok?" Snape said walking into the room and sitting on the bed. I put my head up and let my legs go and turned to face Snape. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and gave a small laugh. "Do I look ok to you?" I asked.

"Hermione I know this is hard but you have to remember that I will get you out of this," Snape said putting his hand on my cheek and wiping away more of my tears. "Thank you but you really don't have to. I think I actually have plan. I can't explain it right now though. I am sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't make you angry." I got off the bed and walked over to the dresser to grab a new shirt. I watched as Snape stood and walked towards me. He bent his head in close and kissed me on my lips. He pulled back a little and said, "Believe me Hermione if it wasn't something I wanted I wouldn't have kissed back." He let me go and walked out the room. I heard him leave the chambers to go to his class since the lunch bell had now rang. I quickly changed shirts and ran out of the room. I grabbed my bag and went into the hallway.

I quickly checked my schedule since I hadn't gone to classes the day before and was unsure of what I had. Double Transfiguration, one of my favorite classes. I walked into the class and saw Harry sitting at a table and walked over to sit next to him. "Hey," I said not looking at him. "Hermione what are you doing here? No one is expecting you to go to class today you know. You're really pale Hermione," Harry said looking at me. "Yes I know no one is expecting me. I can't keep skipping classes. I missed all of yesterday to help Snape with that potion so I figured I better go today. Don't worry Harry I'm alright." I looked at Harry for the first time since I sat down. 

"Harry what happened to your face?" I asked noticing that he had a huge black eye. "Oh this, it's nothing. I just got into a fight with Malfoy," Harry said touching his cheek. "What why did you and Draco get into a fight?" I asked holding Harry's face and looking at his eye. "Umm to be honest I know what his dad did to your parents and I really don't care what anyone thinks Draco knew something like that would happen if he complained long enough that he wanted you for his wife." He grabbed my hand and held it in his for a few minutes. I looked around the class and noticed all the other Slytherin's sitting at the tables. "Harry where is Draco?" I asked looking at him again. "Ok now Hermione don't get mad but he is in the hospital wing. I sort of broke his arm," Harry said fidgeting.

I looked at Harry with my mouth open. "Harry how could you?" I said laughing so he would know I wasn't mad. "How did you break it? I mean since when does Draco Malfoy fight physical and fair for that matter?" I looked into Harry's green eyes and watched as his face turned from a frown into a smile when he realized I wasn't angry with him. "Well actually I came up behind him and twisted his arm. I heard it snap but I didn't think anything of it at the time. I have a month's detention for it. Draco has a week for punching me in the face before he left." Harry gave a laugh as Professor McGonagall walked in.

The bell rang four hours later and Harry and I went to the Great Hall to get dinner. As we walked in I saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with his arm fixed. "I better go see how Draco is. Thanks again Harry," I said squeezing Harry's arm and walking towards Draco. I saw Crabbe and Goyle watching me but did not worry much. I sat next to Draco with my arms on the table. "How's your arm?" I asked him hoping he wasn't still angry. "Its fine no thanks to Harry. He started it I swear," he said holding up his arms. He looked back at Harry and glared. "I know he told me what happened. How's your eye by the way? Does it still hurt?" I said touching his cheek. "Well you touching it doesn't help any that is for sure. Anyways it's fine. Thanks for giving it to me. I heard what happened with my father. I can't believe you started him on fire. What did you do that for?" He asked looking at me angrily. "Well I told him not to touch me or think I was afraid of him. Not my fault he didn't listen to me," I said standing up. "I'm going back to my table. I'll see you later," I said as I walked back over to my table and sat next to Seamus.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" I said as I started to get food. I looked back at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking over at me. I gave him a smile and went back to my food. "Hey no, what was all that about Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at Draco and then back at me. "Oh it was nothing. I was just asking him what he was thinking when he punched Harry in the face," I said eating some of my chicken. I looked over at Harry and smiled. Ginny looked over at Harry and then back to me. "Is there something going on that I should know?" Ginny asked moving closer to Harry. "No, Harry can tell you about it later," I said. I had finished eating and saw that Draco had left already. "I think I'm going to head to bed. I've had a long day. See you guys tomorrow," I said standing and walking out of the Great Hall.


	12. Draco and the kiss

AN: Thanks again for all the great reviews. Love you guys! LOL! Also I waned to let everyone know that from the 21-26 of June I wont be around to post. I'm going on vacation but I promise to posts

I started to walk down into the dungeons but got pulled into an empty classroom. "Oh Draco you scared me," I said hitting him on the arm. "Why did you bring me in here?" I asked looking around. I noticed that the class looked like it wasn't used much. The tables and desks were very dusty. "Well this is the best place to be alone to talk. No one ever comes in here." He walked over to the door and closed and locked it. He came back over to me and sat in a chair that was in front of me.

"Is something wrong?" I said sitting on the desk in front of his chair. He gave me the famous Malfoy smirk and then leaned back in his chair. "What is the real reason you are living with Snape? I know you hate him just as much as you do me," Draco said standing to stare me in the eye with his cold gray eyes. "I don't hate either of you as much as I used to. I moved in with him because well I'm not really sure of the reason. He just said to pick and for some reason I blurted it out before I could even think." Draco came closer to me and put his hands on my legs. "Well I really thought you would say something else," Draco said. His hands were really cold from being down in the dungeons for so long.

"What did you think I was going to say?" I asked him putting my hand on his chest. He moved so he was closer to me. "Well I don't know I thought you were going to say that you did it because you didn't trust me." He moved in even closer and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around him so I could holder him closer to me. It was a long deep kiss and for the life of me I can't figure out why I liked it. We pulled apart from each other and he looked into my eyes. "Hermione, do you still not want to marry me?" He asked taking me by surprise. I looked at him and smiled. "I've gotten used to the idea of it. I think I will like being married to you as long as your father learns that I'm not going to listen to him," I said watching as a smile came to his face. "Well that is good news," he said still smiling. "You know my father will never learn that and honestly I think you should start to be more careful when it comes to him because you are going to get yourself hurt if you aren't."

"Believe me when it comes to your father I can take care of myself. He really doesn't scare me. Draco will you walk me back to Snape's? I've had a really long day and would like to go to bed," I said grabbing Draco's hand and getting off the desk to stand. "Sure," he said walked towards the door. He unlocked it and we went out into the hall and he walked me to Snape's. We said our good-byes and I went inside.

Draco's mom was sitting in a chair by the fire and Lucius on the couch. I looked over at Snape who was standing by the fireplace. "Hermione good of you to join us," Lucius said standing. He had changed his robes and no longer had any burns. I cringed when he said my name. "What do you want now?" I said sighing and going over to stand next to Snape. "My wife and I would like to ask you when you would like the wedding date to be." Lucius said sitting back down. He pulled out a date book and started to flip through it. "I was thinking a Christmas wedding. How about December the 26th? All of our family will already be at my house. It would be perfect." I blinked a few times as Snape stood up straighter. "Christmas? As in this Christmas?" I said a little stunned by what I was hearing.

"Yes this Christmas. How does that sound to you?" he asked looking at his wife who was nodding her head. "What does Draco say about this? I think we should check it over with him first," I said hoping he didn't know anything. "That is a very good idea Miss Granger, I'll go get him right now," Snape said walking towards the door and leaving. I stood up a little straighter and watched Lucius talk to his wife about the date.

A few minutes later Draco and Snape came walking into the room. Draco saw me and winked. He came and stood by me putting his arm around my waist. "Mother, Father, what's going on?" He asked looking over at them. His mother stood up and came over to him and gave him a small huge and a kiss leaving lipstick on his cheek. His father stood and came to stand next to his wife. "Well we came to tell you that we are planning a December wedding for you. It's December 26," Lucius said putting an arm around his wife.

Draco stood for a second in stunned silence. "Did I just hear you right? You're planning on having us get married before school is over?" Draco said. I looked over at Snape who was now sitting on the couch staying out of everything. "Well yes. Is that a bad thing?" Lucius said standing up straighter. "Well I would have rather have waited until school was done. Why do you want this so soon father?" I listened to them talk knowing why he wanted it. "Well I want you two to be happy and the best way to do that is having this wedding as soon as possible. Come, now Draco you have been telling me this is what you wanted since you first found out that you had to be married," Lucius said looking at me and then back at Draco.

"I'll have to talk to Hermione first. We'll be right back father," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my room. He closed the door and sat on my bed. "Well what do you think? Should we do it now or wait until we are done with school?" He said lying back on my bed. "I want to wait but if I know your father that probably isn't going to happen. We better just do it now. You know get it over with," I said sitting on the bed with a sigh. "This has been the worst day of my life. When will it be over," I said standing back up and pulling Draco to his feet. "Lets go get this over with shall we?"


	13. The kiss

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update lately. I've been really busy with going on vacation next week. I promise lots of chapters when I get back. No worries and thanks for the reviews. You guys are the best.

We walked into the living room and I looked at Snape. I gave him an, I'm sorry look and spoke the words I was dreading to say. "We will get married on December 26." I looked at Draco who was smiling from ear to ear and then back at Snape who just shook his head. I looked back at Lucius who had an evil grin on his face. "Well its settled then. We must be going. We will plan the whole wedding." Lucius turned and walked towards the door his wife following him.

As soon as they left the room Snape stood. "What the hell was that? You are both out of your minds," He said throwing his hands up. I looked over at Draco who shrugged his shoulders. "I think I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow Hermione, Sleep well." He said kissing me on the cheek and walking out of the room. I looked over at Snape. "I think I am out of my mind but I had to do something," I said sitting on the couch. I put my head forward and into my hands. "This has been the worst day," I said knowing Snape had sat next to me. "Well it's going to get worse. You just made it so I only have four months to figure out what Lucius is up too. Don't get me wrong I can do it. It's just going to be harder." Snape put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

He smelled really good I realized with him holding me like that. I looked up into his face. "Thanks for all you have done for me today. It means a lot to me," I said sitting up straighter. Before I could even really think he kissed me. It was a kiss like no other kiss. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to his room. He sat me on the bed and then closed the door. He came back over to me taking off his over robes and shirt. He got onto the bed next to me. He seemed to be really nervous. I decided to take charge. I took off my shirt and straddled him. I started to kiss him again. He rolled over so that I was on the bottom and started to gain control. He unzipped my pants and took them off doing the same with his. He looked at me for a brief second and then grabbed his wand and said a quick spell. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked a little out of breath. I sat up and started to kiss him again to show him that I was sure. We stopped kissing long enough for him to enter me. I gasped when it did it because it hurt more then I would have expected. He moved very carefully and then started to get faster and harder. It was a pleasure like I have never known before. We came at the same time and he collapsed on top of me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he rolled over. I rolled just enough to rest my head on his chest.

"We are out of our minds you know that?" Snape said sitting up enough to look me in the eyes. "Well yes we are but it was worth it," I said smiling. "If we get caught we are going to be in deep shit. No one and I mean no one can find out about this Hermione. That includes Harry," He said lifting my chain so he could see my face. "I mean you're my student. I could get fired for this." He closed his eyes and put his hand on his face. "I promise no one will ever find out," I said lying my head back down. I fell asleep soon after that. The next morning I awoke to an empty bed. I looked around the room and saw that the door was open. I got up out of bed and found a robe sitting on a chair in one corner of the room. I put it on and walked out into the kitchen.

Snape was sitting at the table fully dressed reading the Daily Profit. I sat in the chair next to his. "What time is it?" I asked looking at his watch. "Umm it's 6:30. You still have a while until you have to be here for class if you want to get a shower and go get breakfast." He looked up at me and saw that I was only wearing his robe. He smiled and stood up. "I've got to go to the Great Hall. I'll see you in an hour or so." He kissed me and then left the room. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I came back out and changed in my room.

I left the chambers and went to the Great Hall. I saw Harry and Ginny sitting at the table and went over to them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked looking at them and smiling. "I heard a really weird rumor last night in the common room Hermione maybe you can help clear it up for us," Harry said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ok," I said a little nervous. "Well someone told us that you and Draco are getting married in December. Is it true?" Ginny said looking at Harry and then at me. "Umm… well yes but it is not by my choice. I have too," I said looking down at my plate of eggs and toast. "Hermione are you NUTS!" Harry yelled standing up. "Harry, sit down," Ginny said grabbing his shirt. I looked up at the teachers table and saw Snape walking down towards up. "Oh nice going Harry you got Snape's attention," I said watching as Snape came walking towards us.

"Is there a problem over here?" Snape asked in that oh so sexy voice of his. He bent in close to Harry. "No professor. Hermione is just going out of her mind," Harry said looking at the professor. Snape looked at me and stood up. "Miss Granger, a moment, please?" He said walking towards the door. "Thanks a lot Harry," I said standing and following Snape.

"What's going on?" Snape asked grabbing my arm and pulling me into an unused class room. "It's nothing to do with you. I just told him about Draco and me getting married. He is needless to say not very happy about it," I said watching Snape. He was still holding my arm. "He better not find out about last night Hermione," He said pointing a finger in my face. "I promised you I wouldn't tell him. If this is how you are going to act every time Harry has an outburst we may have a problem," I said giving a small laugh and pulling my arm out of his grip. He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah I guess I was over reacting. I just have to watch how I act. I can't give this one away." He walked to the door and closed it.

"I have a Death Eaters meeting tonight so I won't be around at all. Don't wait up for me," Snape said looking around the room. "All right I won't then," I said a little worried about what might happen tonight.


	14. Death Eaters Meeting

AN: I'm switching POV for this chapter to Snape just because it would make more since that way. I hope you guys like it. It's about his DE meeting.

POV: Snape

I saw that Hermione looked scared and put my arm around her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Its not the first time I have had to do these," I said holding her close. I kissed her and let her go. "I'll meet you in class. I have to go talk to the Headmaster about a few things," I said walking out of the room.

I went straight to his office and said the password, "Chocolate Frogs." I wondered how he had never had a break in always using candies for his passwords. I stepped on to the top step and waited as the steps brought me up. I went to the door and knocked. I heard a soft come in from the other side. I opened the door and saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk. "Albus you wanted to see me?" I said looking at him. He was starting to look older and older every time I saw him. His eyes were losing some of there sparkle thanks to Voldemort. "Yes please sit Severus," he said pointing to a chair in front of his desk. I sat and looked around his office. He had gotten more trinkets and gadgets over the summer.

"Severus it has come to my attention that Miss Granger is living with you. Its ok to have your student apprentice living with you but you were supposed to check it over with me first. I will forgive it this time but I need to ask why you chose to have Miss Granger living with you and not Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said looking my up and down. I knew that he knew what Hermione and I had done but I was going to play it like he didn't. "Umm well she was originally supposed to go live with Mr. Malfoy in his rooms. Since the Slytherin Heads rooms have a common room I was going to have her move in there. She actually choose to move in with me. I'm not sure why sir," I said moving around in my chair.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. He had a little bit of a twinkle in his eyes now. "She likes you Severus. I dare say she likes you as a man not a teacher. I could see it when she started this year. You told her about your wife didn't you?" He asked still smiling because he knew I had. "Yes sir I did," I said cringing a little at the memory of my wife. He stood and came around his desk. "I believe that you like her too. You have not trusted many people with that information. I only ask that if you two do decide that being together is what you want not to let it get out, it would upset the students," he said patting my shoulder and walking towards Fawkes.

I stood and turned to look at him. "Sir you do know that she is getting married in December?" I said walking towards him. He looked back at me and smiled lightly. "Yes I have talked to Lucius about it since he had to ask my permission for them to have the same room. How does that make you feel that there getting married so soon?" He asked turning to face me. Fawkes had crawled up onto his shoulder. "Well I know Miss Granger doesn't want to marry Mr. Malfoy and I have to wonder what Lucius is planning that made him change his mind about Miss Granger. I'm going to a Death Eaters meeting tonight to see if I can learn anything," I told Dumbledore watching as he went back to his desk and sat sitting Fawkes on his knee.

"Well I think you will learn what's happening. I just hope they aren't going to do anything to her," Dumbledore said. "You have better get to you classes; I don't want to keep you." I said my goodbyes and then left the room. I went back down the stairs and went straight to my chambers knowing that Hermione and Draco would be there. As I walked inside I heard talking coming from the lab. I quietly walked down the hall and listened to them. "I don't know Draco I don't think this is the right potion. We just made this one yesterday," I heard Hermione say. "Well that's the page that is marked. Let's just wait until Snape gets back. Where did he go anyways?" I heard Draco say. I decided now would be a good time to go in. "I'm right here Mr. Malfoy. I have not yet set up potions for you to make. I would like it if you would both restart the Wolfs bane potion again. I have run out and need more. That is all for today." I looked at Hermione and nodded my head to her. I left the room and went back to my classroom.

I graded papers for the 3 hours that they were in my chambers. I heard the bell ring and I went back to the chambers to see if Hermione was still there. I saw as she kissed Draco good-bye and then came over to me. "Severus be careful tonight please. I don't want you to get hurt." She gave me a hug and left. I watched her wondering how I got so lucky. I went back to my classroom and finished my day's classes.

As I was going back into my room I saw Hermione come in and drop off her bags. Harry was with her. They were laughing and talking cheerfully. I watched and waited until they left again and then came out in my Death Eaters robes. I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. I went into the fire place and dropped the Floo powder yelling the Riddle House. I made it just as the meeting was starting. I stood behind Mike Crabbe and watched hoping not to be noticed.

I watched as Lucius and his wife came forward. "Sir we have the dates you asked for. The wedding will be December 26th of this year." I listened closely knowing that that was Hermione and Draco's wedding day. "We will have everything ready for you Lord. I will make sure that Harry Potter will be there." So that's what was going on. "But Lord I have to ask what will happen to the girl?" I heard Lucius say. He had a sick fantasy in his head I could tell. "The girl is useless to me, she will be killed." I heard Voldemort say. I heard a gasp come from behind Lucius. Draco was at the meeting standing off to the side. He came forward and bowed. "Lord I ask your permission to keep the girl to myself after you kill Harry," Draco said his father looking over at him and glaring. I watched Voldemort's face change as anger came upon it.

Voldemort stood and walked forward to where Draco was standing. He lifted Draco's head up by the hair. "Do you mean to tell me Malfoy that you have fallen in love with this filthy mudblood?" He said pulling his head back farther. I had to give Draco points he was being very brave. He had a pained looked on his face but looked Voldemort in the eye. "Yes Lord I have," he said as Voldemort dropped him. He landed hard on the ground. I watched as Voldemort turned around and walked to his chair. He sat and watched Draco get up. Voldemort pulled out his wand and said "Crucio," and pointed his wand at Draco. I watched as Draco went ridged and fell to the ground. I flinched and turned away. I heard Voldemort stop the curse and Draco scream. "This meeting is over. I want you all back here in two days and Malfoy I expect you to have a better reason then love for me to let the girl live," He stood and walked out of the room. I went over to Draco and his father who was standing over him.

"Draco, follow me," I said looking at him. I heard him struggle to get up but follow me. I looked behind me and saw Lucius comforting his wife. "Are you ok Draco?" I asked not really caring much but asking anyways. He was holding his side and limping. "Yeah I didn't know you were here tonight," He said looking at me. "Yeah I came. Why did you do that, are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked him wondering why he did something so stupid. "No sir I just don't want to lose Hermione," he said hanging his head down in shame. We made it to a fire place and I grabbed his arm and pulled him in with me. I let go of the Floo powder I had been holding and said my password to Hogwarts.

As I walked out of the fireplace I saw Hermione asleep on the couch. I walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Draco sitting on the ground by the fireplace, holding his side. She looked up at me. "What happened to him?" She asked standing up and walking over to him. "I'm fine but we have to get you out of here Hermione. There planning on killing you at our wedding. You and Potter are the reason why we are getting married. There planning on killing you both," Draco rambled on. I walked over to Draco. "Stop Draco there is no reason to scare her. Come on we should get to the hospital wing," I said lifting Draco into my arms. "I'm coming too." I heard Hermione say behind me. "Fine but keep up," I said leaving the room.


	15. Draco's back

AN: I'm back all and will hopefully be doing a chapter a day again like I was before. Thanks for sticking with me.

POV of Hermione

As Snape carried Draco into the hospital wing I thought about what I had just heard. They were planning on killing Harry and I at my wedding. Something had to be done but what? I watched as Snape sat Draco on a bed and went to get Madam Pomfrey. I walked over to Draco and sat on the bed next to him. "What happened, Draco?" I said grabbing his hand. I magiced away his shirt and saw that he had a bruise forming under his chest. "Draco what happened to you?" I said touching the bruise trying not to hurt him.

He flinched as I did this and grabbed me hand. "I was put under the Crucio. I was trying to defend you," He said looking up at me as Snape and Madam Pomfrey came back. Snape grabbed me shoulder and pulled me away from Draco. "We better go. She is going to have a lot of work to do." He pulled me out the door and we started to walk back to his classroom.

"Severus, tell me what happened. He said that he had been defending me and that's why he got Crucio done on him. What did he say?" I asked looking up at the Professor. "Well he told Voldemort that he loved you and didn't want you to get killed. He was being very brave and very stupid. He must really like you. He could have gotten himself killed," Snape said with a sigh.

"So what are we supposed to do now? I mean we can't get married now, so what is going to happen?" I asked as we walked into our chambers. I sat on the couch and watched as Snape went and got something from the kitchen. He sat on the couch next to me and handed me a glass. He poured firewhisky in it and then took a swig out of the bottle. "I really have no clue what we are going to do. Draco and I have to go back in two days and find out more."

We sat for a few minutes longer. I drank my firewhisky cringing at ever swig. "This stuff is nasty," I said handing my cup back to Snape. As I stood to go to the kitchen there was a banging on the door. "I'll get it," I said walking over to the door. I opened it and watched as Draco came in with his father holding the back of his shirt. He pushed Draco making him fall and stand back up.

"This is all your doing you little wench!" Lucius said pointing a finger at me. "Excuse me!" I said unsure of what he meant. I looked at Draco and then back at his father. "If you wouldn't have come into my sons life he wouldn't have fallen in love with you. You are going to pay for this. You can be sure of that!" He said walking out the door and slaming it. I looked over at Draco and then back at Snape. "What's going on?" I said sitting back on the couch.


	16. Broken Bones and Dead Wizards

AN: Thanks for the reviews. You're the best ppl ever lol! I have one more chapter after this one that involves a wedding. But who is in it?

Snape's POV again

The next two days passed with nothing interesting happening. Hermione and I kept getting closer everyday. We hadn't seen Lucius in two days which makes me wonder what he's up too. We have a Death Eaters meeting today which would hopefully go better then our last meeting.

It was early morning and I was waking to find Hermione in my arms. It was a good feeling. I moved out of the bed but decided to let her rest. It was a Saturday so she didn't have classes to be to. I walked out into the kitchen and started to make some tea. I heard a knock at the door. I gave a heavy sigh and went to the door. Potter was on the other side. "I'm sorry to come so early sir but I needed to talk to Hermione is she awake?" Potter asked looking into the room. "No not yet. I was going to let her sleep in. Come back later," I said closing the door not waiting for an answer.

I turned to go back to the kitchen and saw Hermione standing by the couch. "Who was that?" She asked in a soft voice. "Oh it was Potter. I thought you were sleeping so I told him to come back later." I walked over to her and gave her a kiss and went into the kitchen. I heard her go into the bathroom and start the shower. I sat at the table and read a Daily Profit from the day before.

As I finished reading the Profit Hermione came into the kitchen. "You have any plans today?" I asked her. She looked over at me and smiled. "Well it's a Hogsmeade weekend so I was thinking of going with Harry and Ginny," she said smiling over at me. "When do you have to go to your meeting?" She asked sitting in the chair next to mine. "In an hour," I said not looking at her. I stood and kissed her goodbye and went to take a shower.

When I got done with my shower Hermione had left already. I walked to the fire place and grabbed some Floo powder. I stepped into the fire place and yelled "Riddle House" letting go of the Floo powder. I landed on my feet in the house. I looked around and saw a few other people there and Draco standing in a corner with his Mother and Father. I went over to them. "Narcissa, Lucius, alls well I hope," I said looking at Draco. "Yes everything is fine. Severus, tell me how is it that Granger has come to live with you and give me one good reason why I should tell our Lord about it?" Lucius said with an evil glare in his eyes.

"Well it is part of her being my apprentice. I gave her a choice of living with Draco or me, and she choose me," I said knowing that Lucius would tell Voldemort anyways. I heard a gong sound and saw everyone move into the next room. I followed making sure to stay in the back of the crowd. I saw Voldemort sitting in his chair and Lucius walk to the front of the crowd.

"Master I have news of the wedding. It seems that Miss Granger is living with one of us. Her teacher Severus Snape," he said holding his arm up. "Shit," I said under my breath. "Is this right? Severus, come forward," he said as I felt a pull on my robes. I moved to the front of the crowd and bowed my head. "Is Malfoy telling the truth Severus, is the young Miss Granger living with you?"

"Yes sir it is indeed true. It is part of her apprenticeship with me," I said as I felt the pull on my robes get hard. I looked up and saw that Voldemort was now standing. "Why have you not told me this before? You knew of our plans with her and you have waited until now to say anything," Voldemort growled angrily. He started too walked towards me but stopped when he saw Draco standing by his mom. "Ahh young Mr. Malfoy, come here," he said with a flick of his finger making Draco float to him. I watched as Draco landed with a hard thump next to me.

"Malfoy did you know about this? And if you say yes I want to know why you never told me," Voldemort said his voice getting dangerous. I looked at Voldemort and then back at Draco. "Umm yes sir I knew. I never said anything because I didn't know it really mattered, sir because even if she is living with Snape she is still at Hogwarts," Draco said rather sheepishly because he knew he was in trouble now. I watched as Voldemort moved closer to him and grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "Of course it mattered you idiot. This is going to be perfect. Severus," He said throwing Draco down. I heard a creak come from Draco's leg and a grunt come out of Draco's mouth. "I want you to bring the girl here tonight. Go get her now or you shall have to suffer. Oh and Severus bring young Malfoy with you," he said turning away and walking to his chair. "You have one hour to bring her to me," he said calmly as he sat. I grabbed Draco's arm and lifted him up. He put his arm over my shoulder and we walked to the fire place and Flooed back to my rooms.

As I walked out of the fire place and looked around my rooms Draco came in. He sat on the ground and held his leg. The bone was out and it was bleeding. I went into my classroom and grabbed a potion and came back. "Here drink this. It will help with the pain. And then drink this. It will heal that way." I walked into the labs and around the rest of the chambers. I looked over at Draco who had healed up nicely. I walked over to him and fixed his pants with my wand and a simple spell. "We have to go find Hermione now. You can come with me or stay here its up to you," I said walking towards the door. I heard him move to follow me and I walked out of the room leaving the door open.

I walked up to the Great Hall to see if Hermione was in there but instead only saw Potter and Ginny. I walked in and looked at Potter. "Where's Hermione? She said she would be with you today," I said grabbing Potters shoulder. "She went to Hogsmeade. She said she had to meet a few people there," he said standing and facing me. "Shit come on Potter we need to find her NOW!" I said getting angry at Hermione.

The four of us left the school. I say four because Ginny had decided to join us. We walked to the front gates of the school and into Hogsmeade. I looked around and saw that it was full of Hogwarts students. "Do you know where she was going?" I asked looking at Potter. "She said to the tea shop place," Potter said pointing in the general direction of the shop. I grabbed Potter and Malfoy and walked down the street. I went into the shop and saw Hermione sitting at a table by herself. "Professor, Harry, Draco? What's going on?" She said standing as we came in. "I'm sorry Hermione but you need to come with Draco and me. We need to go somewhere and Potter you should come. Miss Weasley you can stay at Hogwarts." I grabbed Hermione's arm and brought her over to a fire place and watched as Draco did the same with Potter's. I grabbed some Floo Powder and dropped it yelling Riddle House.

I walked into the big room Hermione still in my arms. "I'm sorry about this Hermione," I said as Draco came out of the fire place. I lifted Hermione so she was over my shoulder and brought her into the room Voldemort was sitting in and put her on the floor in front of him. I watched as Draco pushed Potter next to her. "Well, well Severus you have out done yourself. I send you for the girl and not only do you bring me the girl but you bring me Potter. Well done," he said as he stood and walked towards us. I looked at Hermione and saw her look at Potter and then back at me. "Severus, what's going on?" Hermione said as ropes came out of the floor and tied her legs and arms together. I looked away from her hoping that she wouldn't see that I was actually sorry.

I watched as Draco went back over to his mother. I stepped back unsure of what was going to happen. I watched as Voldemort walked over to Harry and made him stand. "You're the one I really wanted. I was just going to use the girl to get you. Now Potter we can fight for real," Voldemort said pulling out his wand. I watched Hermione as she tried to loosen the ropes. I looked back at Voldemort and everyone else whose eyes were on the fight. I bumped Draco and pointed to Hermione and then at his wand which was in his hand. He nodded his head and said a quite spell setting Hermione free. I watched as she stood and walked over to Voldemort and Potter her own wand in hand.

I was surprised no one said anything about the fact that Hermione was coming towards them. I looked over at Voldemort and Potter and was surprised to see Voldemort up in the air holding his neck as if he couldn't breath. I looked over at Potter and saw him holding his wand in the air and whispering quickly. I looked back at Hermione. She was looking up at Voldemort and smiling. I was guessing she had taught this to Potter. I watched as she raised her wand and helped with the spell. I looked over at Draco. "Do you have any idea what they are doing?" I asked not knowing this spell. "No clue," Draco said. "But if I had to make a guess I would say that it is something that they made themselves sir." I looked back over at Hermione and Potter who were standing side by side now and fighting together against Voldemort. I saw Hermione turn to look at me and wink. I was suddenly feeling like I should help.

I took out my hand and looked up at Voldemort. "**Avada Kedavra," I said pointing my wand at Voldemort. I watched as he fell to the ground and Hermione and Potter dropped there wands. I looked at Draco and then back at Hermione. She looked at Potter who dropped to his knees holding his chest. I walked over to Voldemort and kicked his side to see if he was really dead. He didn't move. I heard Hermione give a small squeak and turned to see Potter lying on his back on the ground. I walked over to him, lifted him in my arms and went to the fire place Hermione and Draco following close behind. I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and dropped it in the fire place. "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts" I said.**


	17. The Wedding

AN: Thanks for the reviews. This will be the last Chapter. I hope you all like it.

No ones POV

Snape walked out of the fire place and into the Hospital Wing. "Poppy I need you!" He yelled as he sat Harry on a bed. Draco and Hermione came walking out of the fireplace at that moment and saw Harry's limp and lifeless body, lying on the bed.

"I cannot lose him to Draco. There must be something that can be done," she said hugging Draco and crying into his chest.

Snape came out with Madam Pomfrey and walked over to Harry. "He preformed a spell on Voldemort. He is dead now thankfully but Harry fainted and now I cannot get him to wake up. Is there anything that can be done Poppy?" Snape asked looking at her as she examined Harry.

"He is still alive. Did anything recoil on him, like a spell?" She asked looking from Snape to Hermione and Draco.

Snape looked at Hermione. "Not that we saw. I think it is just an after effect of Voldemort dieing. Is he going to be ok?" Hermione asked walking closer to Harry's bed.

"He'll be fine. He's still breathing and is still alive. Let me just go and find a potion to wake him up," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked away. Hermione looked at Snape and smiled.

"Thanks Severus. I would hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't been there," Hermione said walking over to Snape and hugging him. Snape looked at Draco who smirked in return.

"Hermione," Draco said looking around the room. "You don't want to marry me do you?" he said walking closer to Hermione then. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into a hug. "We don't have to get married. I know it's not what you want. But tell me something, is Snape what you want?" He said looking over at Snape whose mouth was open slightly at what Draco had said.

Hermione pulled back from Draco slightly and looked up into his face. She smiled hugged Draco again and walked over to Snape. "Yes I would have to say Severus is exactly what I want," she said hugging Snape and kissing him. She looked back at Draco and smiled as Madam Pomfrey came back with a potion to wake Harry. She watched as Harry drank the potion then awoke.

"Hermione did it work? Is he dead?" Harry asked sitting up really and fast. He looked at Hermione and saw Snape holding her. "Did I miss something?" He said looking at Draco who was standing all alone but looking smug.

"Harry your awake," Hermione said running over to him and giving him a hug. "It worked Harry he's dead," Hermione said kissing Harry on the cheek and walking back to Snape. She looked up into Snape's face and smiled. "Severus and I are together now," Hermione said looking back at Harry still smiling.

"Together? What happened with Draco?" Harry said looking at Draco who was now glaring at him.

"She didn't want to marry me, so I let her go," Draco said looking at Hermione and then turning. He walked out of the room without a good bye and went back to his common room.

"Hermione," Snape said looking her in the eye. "Let's get married at the end of the year." Hermione looked up at Snape smiling and jumped into his arms.

"Yes lets," Hermione said kissing him.

5 Months Later

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you for coming," Hermione said giving her a hug as she took her seat. "Mr. Weasley, can I talk to you a minute?" Hermione said grabbing his hand.

She brought him to a corner of the room. "Mr. Weasley I wanted to ask, since my father is dead now would you be willing to walk me down the aisle?" Hermione said smiling.

"It would be an honor," Mr. Weasley said smiling as the music started. Hermione watched as Ginny and Harry walked down the aisle together and got in there places and then Sirius and Lavender.

Hermione walked over to the aisle and linked arms with Mr. Weasley grabbing her flowers. She started to walk down the aisle smiling when she saw that Severus was smiling. She let go of Mr. Weasley's arm and kissed him on the cheek as she linked arms with Severus. It was a ceremony like no other.

AN: If I get enough good reviews for this chapter I might write a sequel. Hope you liked it!


End file.
